I'll Wait For You
by UltimateRider
Summary: One-shot! Takes place after X3. Bobby breaks up with Rogue, leaving her crushed…but John is there to comfort her. RYRO! Sequel is up!


**Title:** **I'll Wait For You**

**Author: UltimateRider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men**

**Rating: PG or K+**

**Summary: One-shot! Takes place after X3. Bobby breaks up with Rogue**, **leaving her crushed…but John is there to comfort her.**

Rogue stared down at the picture in her hands…a picture of her and Bobby. They were smiling and looked like they were very much in love. A tear escaped her eyes and fell on the glass of the frame. How could he do this to her? She had taken the cure just so she could be with him! But that wasn't enough for him… She felt powerless and numb. With a frustrated cry, she threw the picture and it crashed against the wall.

Rogue tried to bite the tears back but it was useless. A small sob escaped her lips and more tears fell from her emerald eyes. She had been willing to give up everything for him and now he turns his back on her and runs into the arms of Kitty Pryde.

_**Flashback**_

"**_No, it's what I wanted," Rogue said as she took his hands into her bare one. _**

**_Bobby stared at her and couldn't believe that he could finally touch his girlfriend. It's was what he always wanted…to really be close to her. But for some reason his heart didn't beat as fast as when she used to take his hands in hers even if they were gloved. Kitty's face flashed in his mind and suddenly he knew what had happened. He fell in love with Kitty Pryde._**

**_Bobby took his hands out of hers, making Rogue frown, and said, "I'm sorry, Rogue, but I just don't feel the same way about you anymore." _**

**_Rogue gasped and could feel her heart break into a million pieces. Tears blurred her eyes as she took a step back away from him. Bobby looked down at the floor and said, "I'm sorry. I hate to be the one to hurt you but I just can't go on like this." _**

**_Rogue could no longer hold herself as she broke down and began sobbing. Tears fell from her delicate face as she fell against the floor. Bobby looked down at her, pitifully, and crouched down in front of her. Trying his best to sound brave, he said, "We'll always be friends." With that, he stood up and left her room._**

That was two days ago and Rogue never left her room after that. She had found out that Bobby had gotten together with Kitty right after he broke up with her. Logan was the only one who visited her but only to make sure that she ate and was alright, but other than that, she was always alone. It was ironic how she could be close to anyone now but no one was there.

Rogue laid back against her pillow as soft tears slid down her cheeks and fell against the pillow, creating a small puddle. It was times like this that she missed John. Every time she was feeling down whether it was because she had a fight with Bobby or her powers, John was always there to comfort her. _He_ had been her rock, not Logan or anyone else.

She missed his warmth and the way he always hugged her without flinching. He, other than Logan, was the only one who wasn't scared of her or her skin. He always found ways to touch her whether it was a friendly hug or a small pat on the back and she was always grateful for that.

A cold breeze blew through her window, ruffling her curtains and making her shiver. She had her back towards the open window and though she wanted she close it, she was too upset to get up. She wanted John to warm her…to comfort her. Her tears continued falling but this time it was because of John. She wanted him back so badly. Nobody knew this but though she loved Bobby with all of her heart, she loved John as well. She loved his care-free nature and his arrogance. She loved how he was only gentle with her and always protected her.

She remembered once when she had first arrived at the mansion, the other kids were harassing her, calling her a freak and that she should just leave because she was dangerous. John had gone up to them and threatened them that if they didn't cut it out, he would burn them until only their ashes remained. John, then, took her to her room where he stayed with her for the rest of the day holding her and comforting her. It was that day that she realized that she was in love with John. But when Bobby asked her out not John she thought that he didn't feel the same way about her so she said yes to Bobby.

Rogue was so caught up in her memories that she didn't notice a figure jump in her room through the window. She only noticed when the person laid down beside her and wrapped their arms around her waist. Rogue jumped and turned only to come face to face with the boy she was just thinking of.

"John?" she asked softly, not believing her own eyes.

He smiled and replied, "Hi Rogue."

Rogue smiled and threw her arms around the pyrokinetic in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much, John!" she whispered into his ear.

John pulled away from her hug and replied, "I missed you, too, Rogue. You have no idea how much."

Rogue suddenly sat up in her bed and looked down at John. "What are you doing here?"

John chuckled and sat up, too. He cupped her face with his hands and replied, "I had to see you again."

Rogue knew what he was talking about. When she had taken his powers and memories back at Bobby's house, she found out the truth…he was in love with her. But he never did anything because she was the girlfriend of his best friend.

Rogue sighed, looking down she said, "Bobby and I broke up."

John's eyes never looked away from her face. He took her bare hands in his and asked, "What happened?"

Rogue looked up at him and saw concern reflecting in his eyes. Tears began to build up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "I gave up so much for him. I mean, I got the cure just so we could be together the way he wanted! I know that I told him that it was what I wanted but what I meant was that I wanted to _please_ him not take the cure… And now, he left me for that Kitty Pryde."

John wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He whispered pleasant words in her ears and as soon as she settled down he pulled back to look at her. "He doesn't deserve you, Rogue. Trust me…" he whispered while wiping some of the tears that fell from her beautiful emerald eyes with his hands.

"I trust you, John," she replied, looking deep into his eyes and leaned against his touch. His hands felt so warm and she was so happy that he was right there with her.

John never broke eye contact with hers and soon he begin leaning towards her. Rogue didn't pulled away because she had always wanted John to kiss her.

Soon, John's lips captured hers and sparks flew. She felt as though she was in a dream…a wonderful, amazing dream. Her lips parted for him and his tongue begin exploring her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Suddenly John pulled back making Rogue frown. "I have to go…" he whispered sadly and got up from her bed.

Rogue, still frowning, stood up and asked, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Magneto's waiting for me," he replied as he moved towards the window.

Rogue was confused. Magneto? Didn't he take the cure? But at that moment, Rogue suddenly didn't care…he was leaving her again.

"So you're leaving me again!" she asked as tears began to build in her eyes.

John looked at her and moved so he stood in front of her. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He ran his hand through her hair and replied, "No, I'm not leaving you. I'll be back…I promise."

Rogue nodded and walked with him towards the window. John held out something for her and said, "Here, this is for you." Rogue took it and saw that it was a CD.

"Listen to it and don't forget about me. I'll be back soon and I'll hope you'll be waiting for me," he said and swung a leg over her window.

Rogue nodded and gave him a weak smile before he jumped out and disappeared into the night. Rogue closed her window and turned back to her room. Holding the CD in her hand, she walked to her stereo and put the CD in. "Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues" by Elton John filled the silence in her room.

_Don't wish it away  
Don't look at it like it's forever  
Between you and me  
I could honestly say  
That things can only get better _

And while I'm away  
Dust out the demons inside  
And it won't be long  
Before you and me run  
To the place in our hearts  
Where we hide

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands  
Could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children  
Living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder  
Under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Just stare into space  
Picture my face in your hands  
Live for each second without hesitation  
And never forget I'm your man

Wait on me girl  
Cry in the night if it helps  
But more than ever  
I simply love you  
More than I love life itself

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands  
Could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children  
Living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder  
Under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Wait on me girl  
Cry in the night if it helps  
But more than ever  
I simply love you  
More than I love life itself

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands  
Could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children  
Living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder  
Under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues

(Laughing like children  
Living like lovers)  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
(Laughing like children  
Living like lovers)  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Rogue smiled as the song ended. She looked towards the window and whispered, "I'll wait for you, John…"

**AN: Well, I hope you like it. This is my first John/Rogue story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
